


Irresistible

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Boypussy, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, older/younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older!Blaine meets and mentors a younger Kurt in an AU where Dalton Academy has two branches--one for high school boys and one for junior high kids. He meets Kurt at an event the Warblers put on for the younger students to encourage them to try out for the Warblers when they hit high school and just can't resist befriending the shy, younger boy. He also has problems resisting...other things. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic in which Kurt has a boypussy. Don't like that? Stop reading! This story was inspired by a series of ridiculously hot kid!kurt drawings by chasebluesmiles on tumblr! You can find them here: http://chasebluesmiles.tumblr.com/tagged/%25mydrawings

Blaine hated mentoring days. Yeah, he knew it was important to make sure the middle schoolers stayed in choir and wanted to join the Warblers, but, today? He so wasn't in the mood. He tightened his tie and strode toward the senior commons, only to be nearly knocked down by a  panicked junior high boy (easily identifiable by his maroon jacket with navy blue piping).  
  
“Whoa there, little guy,” Blaine said, righting himself as the boy apologized profusely.  
  
“S-sorry,” he stuttered out, looking up at Blaine with a small hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
“Hey, calm down, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. You headed somewhere? You seemed like you were in a hurry.”    
  
“I, uh....yes,” the boy squeaked. “I’m in the junior choir and I was late from P.E. and I’m trying to find the senior commons.”  
  
Blaine smiled widely, hoping it was comforting. “Well, hey, I’m headed there, too. Let’s go together.”  He didn’t know what possessed him, but he took the other boy’s hand in his, marvelling at how tiny it seemed in his. Blaine was used to being made fun of for being shorter and slighter, and something curled deliciously in his chest at the way this kid was looking at him.  
  
“I....okay,” he squeaked, smiling tentatively up at Blaine.  
  
“Hey, so what’s your name?” Blaine asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
“K-Kurt Hummel,” the boy stuttered.  
  
“I’m Blaine Anderson,” he said back, squeezing Kurt’s hand lightly as they walked through the halls. “Alright, well, we’re here. Enjoy the show.”  
  
“You’re not gonna stay and watch it with me?” Kurt asked petulantly. Blaine thought it was adorable.  
  
Blaine winked at him as he strode towards where the other Warblers were beginning the performance. “It’s hard to watch when you are the performance.”  He enjoyed the way Kurt looked at him way too much, couldn’t stop himself from singing to Kurt. It was worth the odd eyebrow raises he kept getting from Wes to see Kurt’s face light up like that.  
  
When it was over, and he managed to shake off the people that were trying to congratulate him on the number, Blaine made his way to where Kurt was standing, pressed against the wall. He frowned--why wasn’t Kurt talking to his friends, or why hadn’t he left with most of the rest of the other junior choir members? Blaine knew, with a sinking feeling in his chest, what was wrong. Kurt didn’t have friends.  
  
He plastered on his brightest smile. “So, what did you think?”  
  
“It was amazing,” Kurt said breathlessly. “You are amazing!”  Then he blushed and looked at him like Blaine was something, and Blaine felt amazing.  
  
“I’m glad you liked it, Kurt. I know you have to get back to class, but would it be alright if I came and got you for coffee after school?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip. “I don’t know--I don’t really drink coffee? And I’d have to ask my dad.”  
  
Blaine mentally smacked himself. Of course Kurt didn’t drink coffee--he was what, all of thirteen? He probably went to bed at a decent hour to stay awake all day instead of pumping himself full of caffeine like Blaine did. “That’s okay. How about I give you my number, you ask your dad if it’s okay, and we can go do whatever you want.”  
  
“I....really?” He bit his lip and it made Blaine burn inside for reasons he didn’t want to think about.  
  
“Of course,” he murmured, plucking Kurt’s phone from his fingers and adding his number in. “Text me so I have your number too, okay? Let me know if we can hang out as soon as you can, alright?”  
  
“Thanks, Blaine. I really hope my dad says we can hang out.”  
  
“Me too,” Blaine answered. “So shall I walk you out?”

 

* * *

  
  
Blaine’s phone went off just as the last bell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Kurt.  
  
 _My dad says I can go, but only if he meets you first._  
  
Fuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkk, Blaine thought. Yeah, he was good with parents, but...fuck. He’d been struggling with the fact that he was totally motivated by more than just a desire to help a boy that reminded him so much of himself all day long, and now he had to meet the kid’s dad? Fuck.  
  
 _Sure_ , he replied. _I understand completely. Do you want to meet me by that staircase where you literally ran into me this morning?_  
  
Kurt replied almost instantly. _Yes! I’ll be there soon. :)_  
  
Blaine could imagine that Kurt really was smiling and could almost feel Kurt’s excitement vibrating through the phone as he shouldered his bag and headed for the stairs.  
  
To his utter lack of surprise, Kurt was already there, panting a little. It was obvious he’d practically sprinted over from the junior campus and Blaine smiled a little. Kurt’s enthusiasm was both refreshing and incredibly flattering.  
  
“So your dad wants to meet me? Please tell me he doesn’t have a shotgun or anything.”  
  
Kurt giggled. “Not in the truck, I don’t think. Anyway, I just think he wants to you know, see you? Make sure you’re...I don’t know...okay?”  
  
Not in the car? Blaine thought, a knot forming in his throat. Dear fucking god, Kurt’s dad was probably one of those protective dads, and he was going to see straight through Blaine and kill him. But the way Kurt was smiling at him made the risk well worth it. “Well,” he said lightly. “Let’s go convince your dad I’m not a serial killer.”  
  
“You know, serial killers say things like that. They’re all charming and nice while secretly crazy,” Kurt teased.  
  
Blaine laughed in spite of himself, pleasantly surprised by this small glimpse of a Kurt that wasn’t nervous or starstruck.  They talked about the rest of their days as they walked out to the front drive, and by the time Blaine was following Kurt out to what must be his dad’s truck, he was feeling much more at ease.  
  
“Kay,” Kurt said. “So, uhm, my dad might be...he’s really actually quite nice, okay?”  
  
Blaine didn’t get a chance to answer--the window was rolling down slowly to reveal a man in a baseball cap and a t-shirt.  Blaine took a deep breath and tried to project calm.  “Hi, Mr. Hummel, my name is Blaine Anderson.” Blaine hoped he didn’t sound too nervous or tentative, but...he knew he failed.  
  
“Burt Hummel, Kurt’s dad,” the man said gruffly. “So you guys wanna hang out after school?”  
  
“That’s right,” Blaine said evenly. “Just coffee.”  
  
Mr. Hummel’s eyebrows rose suspiciously. “Since when do you drink coffee kiddo?”  
  
“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed. “Will you stop? Blaine is just being nice, so, can I go? You said I could go...” he whined.  
  
“Alright, fine, where are you going?”  
  
“I was thinking the Lima Bean,” Blaine answered.  
  
“And how are you gonna get there?”  
  
“I...have a car,” Blaine said nervously.  
  
Burt’s mouth hardened into a thin line. “How old are you?”  
  
“S-seventeen,” Blaine stuttered, face heating up. By only a few weeks, but Burt didn’t need to know that.  
  
“And how long have you had your car?”  
  
“It’s only been mine for a few months. It’s my dad’s old car--I learned how to drive in it.”  
  
“Hmmm....” Burt said, clearly weighing this over. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that.”  
  
“Dad!” Kurt pleaded. “Come on...please? Please?”  
  
Blaine knew if Kurt looked at him like that, he wouldn’t deny him anything. Clearly Burt was cut from the same cloth. “Fine,” he sighed. “I want one of those text message things when you get  there and when you’re on your way home.”  
  
“Thank you,” Kurt breathed.  
  
“It was nice to meet you, sir” Blaine said, still nervous on account of the fact that Burt was still just staring at him.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Burt mumbled. “You drive safe, Blaine.”  It was more than implied that if Blaine didn’t, Burt would hunt him down and rip out his heart with his bare hands.  
  
“Of course, sir. When...when do you want Kurt to be home by?”  
  
Kurt squwaked in indignation beside him, but Blaine knew that Burt appreciated the question and that Blaine had totally won points with him for asking.  
  
“In time for dinner. Six o’clock at the absolute latest.”  
  
“Don’t forget to let me know where you are.” His face shifted and grew soft as he smiled at Kurt. “Have fun, kiddo.” Then he rolled up the window and was gone.  
  
“Oh God,” Blaine sighed, suddenly realizing that he was sweating profusely.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” Kurt mumbled. “He’s usually not that...intense.”  
  
“It just means he cares,” Blaine said, thinking of his own father. “Don’t get mad at him for it. You’re lucky to have a dad that cares so much about you, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt tilted his head to the side, and Blaine could practically hear the wheels turning in Kurt’s head. “Would your dad do the same?”  
  
“No,” Blaine said softly. “Probably not.” He turned his brightest smile on and nudged Kurt with his hip. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”  


 

* * *

  
  
Because Kurt didn't really seem to want tea or any of the non-coffee things at the Lima Bean, Blaine took Kurt to a diner not too far from school for milkshakes. He hoped Mr. Hummel wouldn’t kill him over the change in location. Besides, Blaine was starving. He was still a growing boy, so milkshakes turned into milkshakes, a burger and fries for him. The most he could get Kurt to eat was a side salad, which made Blaine roll his eyes internally.  
  
“C’mon, I’m paying and I’m totally about to stuff my face in front of you. You can’t tell me you don’t want something greasy to go with the sugary sweet awesomeness of the milkshakes we’re about to have.”  
  
Kurt just giggled and continued to insist that he was fine with his plain garden salad, dressing on the side, thank you very much.  
  
“Whatever suits you,” Blaine said, making sure to make quite a show of enjoying his meal. Yeah, he’d have to put in some extra time when he went to the gym to box later, but this was so worth it. “I see you eyeing my fries, Hummel.”  
  
“Well, everyone likes fries,” Kurt admitted demurely.  
  
“You want some?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip, but nodded. Before he could reach out, Blaine had plucked one off the plate and put it near Kurt’s mouth. Kurt’s eyes flickered to his in confusion, but he leaned forward and took a bite of the french fry anyway.  
  
“Mmm,” he hummed. “Yummy.”  
  
Blaine gulped. He was so in trouble. He was getting turned on by just that little noise and the sight of Kurt’s lips and jaw working as he chewed. He refrained from feeding Kurt the rest of the fries and tried to act ‘normal’ again.  
  
They had a really lovely conversation--they both read Vogue (although Blaine probably read it with less vigour and regularity than Kurt did), both wanted to get out of Ohio and both loved musicals. It was time to drive Kurt home far earlier than he wanted, but he really, really didn’t want to incur the wrath of Kurt's father. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Blaine tried to keep himself from constantly texting Kurt, but it was a lost cause. Behind the shy, tentative exterior was a boy with ten times more sass and humor than anyone Blaine had ever met. He was always smiling down at his phone, and it had garnered more than its fair share of questions, all of which he tended to wave off in favor of answering Kurt’s latest text.   
  
“Warbler Blaine!” Wes shouted at the end of practice one day.   
  
Blaine looked up from his phone. “Yeah?”   
  
“A word, please,” Wes said sternly.   
  
Blaine pocketed his phone and went over to the council’s table. It was only then that he realized that everyone else had filed out.   
  
“It has come to our attention that you have been...distracted lately,” Wes began.   
  
“We were wondering if you were alright,” David said, voice less harsh than Wes’s.   
  
Blaine was confused--if anything he probably seemed happier than usual. “I’m fine...any reason you thought otherwise?”   
  
“Like Wes said, you’ve been obviously distracted. Always texting, disappearing as soon as school’s over. What’s going on with you? I feel like you’re pulling away from the team,” Thad said.  
  
Blaine felt awkward inside. “Oh, no, I’m fine, I swear. I just...I’ve been hanging out with someone. Like, as a mentor.”   
  
Wes’s eyebrows rose. “You wouldn’t be talking about that junior high kid who you wouldn’t stop making googly eyes at a few weeks ago, would you?”   
  
Blaine blushed. “I was not making googly eyes at him, Wes! But yes, that same boy.”   
  
“Uh....okay,” Thad murmured.   
  
“Just...be a little more present during practice, will you?”   
  
“Sure thing, I--” Blaine’s phone went off, and he looked down, seeing that it was Kurt. “I have to take this--it’s my mom,” he lied before sliding his thumb across the screen and hurrying out of earshot.   
  
“ _Blaine...._ ” Something about Kurt’s voice sounded off and it made Blaine sick with worry.   
  
“Kurt, are you okay?”   
  
“ _Are you busy? Can you come get me?_ ”   
  
“No. I’m not, of course I can--what’s wrong?”   
  
“ _I’ll tell you when you get here. I’m on the steps outside of the junior high building_.”   
  
“I’ll be right there.”   
  
Blaine grabbed his bag and practically sprinted across grounds. Something didn't seem right.

 

* * *

  
  
Blaine’s chest was heaving, burning with exertion as he skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the junior high. He looked up and saw Kurt practically running towards him, and braced himself for the inevitable crash of Kurt’s arms around him as he clung to Blaine.   
  
He patted Kurt’s back awkwardly. “Kurt...what’s wrong?”   
  
Kurt looked up at him, tears shining in his eyes. “Can you...can we go somewhere? I don’t want to talk about it right here.”   
  
Worry twisted itself in Blaine’s stomach. Something was so very wrong, and he wanted more than anything to be able to make it right. But, he could tell that Kurt needed him to be strong and calm right now, so he pushed it down. “Sure,” he said with much more calmness than he felt. “Let’s go to the Lima Bean. But can you tell your dad you’re out with me? I wouldn’t feel right driving you somewhere without him knowing.”   
  
Kurt hiccupped--a laugh through his almost tears. “My dad’s not going to kill you, you know.”   
  
“You don’t see the way he looks at me,” Blaine teased. “Or at you. Please text him at least?”   
  
Kurt sighed, but pulled his phone out. They got confirmation that it was okay on the way over. Blaine’s hands were tight on the wheel as they drove, for once, in silence. He turned the radio on to fill the spaces, but he really, really wanted to know what was going on. He also didn't want to push Kurt or make him feel like he had to share anything he didn't want to.   
  
Like always, Blaine paid for them--hot chocolate for Kurt, a medium drip for Blaine and they went to the cozy table in the corner where they often did their homework. Blaine wanted to demand that Kurt just tell him already, but he waited, sipping his coffee quietly. Soon enough, his patience was rewarded, as Kurt began to speak.   
  
“I...I don’t have a lot of friends,” Kurt began quietly. “I don’t have any really, just you, but I only see you after school.”   
  
Blaine’s chest tightened. He knew that feeling all too well.    
  
“Anyway...I have this notebook that I write in a lot. I can’t have conversations with other people, so...I have them with myself, or...you know I make other people have them. I write a lot of different things in there, stories, thoughts...feelings.”   
  
“That’s completely understandable,” Blaine murmured. He could tell that Kurt felt embarrassed about it, and wanted to put him at ease.   
  
“It’s always...a big thing. That I have this notebook that I write in, that I don’t show it to anyone. I have to take it everywhere, even if I go to the bathroom because there are things about me in there...that people can never ever know.”   
  
Blaine had a sinking feeling that he knew where this was going, and it made him sick.  
  
“Today, during second period...some guys came up to me. And they pushed me, and they took my notebook and they...they read it. They read it out loud and told everyone what they saw and...the only time anyone spoke to me today was to say something terrible about me.”   
  
“God, Kurt, I’m so sorry.” It was all Blaine could say.   
  
Kurt was shaking, and Blaine put his hand over Kurt’s on the table. “It’s going to be okay, Kurt--you know Dalton has a no bullying policy--I’m going to make sure they get expelled,” Blaine vowed.   
  
“I know...but...it’s not going to change the fact that everyone...” Kurt took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, “It’s not going to change the fact that everyone knows I’m gay now.”   
  
Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand tighter. “It’s okay. It is. There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m gay too, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt’s head popped up in surprise. “What?”  
  
Blaine nodded, smiling a little. He knew the relief of knowing that you weren’t the only person in the world to feel a certain way.  “Yeah. Does your dad know?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. “No. I…I don’t want him to ever stop loving me, or for things to change between us.”  
  
Blaine’s heart ached—he knew this feeling well, too. He also didn’t know what to say—when he came out to his parents, his dad hadn’t taken it very well. They were okay now, nearly two years later, but it was still a sore, awkward spot. But he felt that Kurt’s dad just might be different. “I can’t tell you what to do, but I have a good feeling about your father. I don’t think he would ever stop loving you.”  
  
“Do your parents know?”  
  
Blaine nodded. “And they still love me. Things are a little hard sometimes, but…I know they still love me. So no matter what happens, it’s going to be alright.”  A thought occurred to Blaine. “How did they know you were gay from your notebook?”  
  
Kurt flushed bright red and looked down. Blaine barely heard what he said next, but, to his utter shock, he heard “Because I wrote about you. A lot.”  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Oh wow,” Blaine breathed. “I….”  
  
“You don’t…you don’t have to say anything—I know it’s stupid of me--“  
  
“It’s not,” Blaine said fiercely. Then he took a risk. “It’s not,” He repeated softly. “Look at me, Kurt.”   
  
Kurt raised tear filled eyes to Blaine’s, and Blaine steeled himself. “I…you’re not the only one who feels that way.”   
  
It was worth the risk to see Kurt’s face light up like that.  
  
“You…like me?”  
  
Blaine nodded. “I do, I know….I’m older than you, I’m not supposed to, I guess, but….I do. I liked you from the first moment I saw you.”  
  
Kurt was still beaming. “That makes everything that happened today—the bruises, the humiliation, so much better. Please don’t be sad about it,” he begged.  
  
“I—“ Blaine took a sharp breath and stopped as Kurt’s statement sunk in. “You have bruises?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Kurt mumbled.  
  
Blaine felt himself getting angry. The hand that wasn’t holding Kurt’s clenched brutally in his lap. “It’s not nothing. Who did it? Tell me who?”  
  
Kurt mumbled out a few names, and Blaine’s blood boiled. How dare anyone hurt Kurt? He thought hard--no, he didn’t know of any of those boys, if they had older brothers or if their parents were connected, but one person he was well connected with was the principal. Although he wanted to go barging into the main office and demand those little fucks all be expelled, Blaine knew there was one person they needed to talk to first. Kurt’s father.   
  
“Kurt...I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad you...that we both...” Blaine just trailed off, and knew from the not so tiny smile on Kurt’s face that he knew exactly what Blaine was talking about. “Anyway...I think...we need to talk to your dad. He has to know about this.”   
  
Kurt’s smile flattened. “I don’t know...”   
  
Blaine was the last person that would push someone else into coming out, but...having been around Kurt’s dad these past few weeks, he had a very good feeling about Mr. Hummel. “Kurt, I really don’t think anything bad is going to happen. And if it does, you can come stay with me. But I’m almost certain your dad isn’t going to alienate you. What I know is that he cares about you.”   
  
“Will you come with me?”   
  
Blaine knew that Kurt would probably ask for this, had no ideal how to deal with it, but he would do anything, no matter how awkward, to make this easier for Kurt. “Of course. Now let’s get you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Usually, when Blaine dropped Kurt off, he’d walk Kurt to the door, exchange a few words with Kurt’s dad, say goodbye and head back to Dalton. When Burt had gotten a look at their faces, he’d known that something was going on.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
Blaine swallowed hard. “Can I come in? Kurt needs to talk to you about something important and...”   
  
“And I want Blaine to stay for a little. Please?” Kurt whispered, looking up at his dad with puppy dog eyes.   
  
“Of course,” Mr. Hummel said, leading them into the living room. Blaine sat next to Kurt, Kurt’s dad across from them and wondered if Mr. Hummel would kill him if he put an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. He decided not to chance it.  
  
“Something happened at school today,” Kurt started. “I...you know that notebook I carry around?”   
  
Mr. Hummel nodded, his eyes narrowing.   
  
“Some kids pushed me and took it from me,” Kurt whispered. “And when they read what was in it...they told everyone and...it was _humiliating.”_  
  
Blaine hated the way Kurt’s bottom lip was wobbling, wanted more than anything to hug him.   
  
Burt Hummel was no idiot--he knew, bad as that was, that there was so much more going on. Blaine knew what he was going to ask next. “And what did you write that made things so bad?”   
  
Kurt started shaking, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
 _Fuck it,_ Blaine thought, putting an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, ignoring Kurt’s surprised little gasp and the lift of Burt’s eyebrows. He leaned down. “Just tell him. It’s okay, Kurt. Just tell him.” He tried to sound as calm as he could.   
  
“Dad...,” Kurt whispered. “I...”   
  
Burt leaned forward, taking Kurt’s hands in his. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. There is nothing you could say that would make me stop loving you, kiddo. You know that. Tell me, and I can help you.”   
  
Kurt exhaled. “I wrote about someone who I have feelings for. It...it’s a boy. I’m gay,” he whispered in a rush.  “That’s what they saw.”   
  
Burt took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt’s hands tighter. Blaine felt him tugging, so he let go of Kurt and watched as Burt wrapped Kurt in the tightest hug he could from across the tiny coffee table. “I know,” Burt said simply. “I’ve almost always known.”   
  
Kurt hiccuped a little, his utter shock stopping the tears tracking down his face. “What?”   
  
Burt smiled. “When you were three all you wanted for your birthday was a sensible pair of heels.”   
  
They all snorted at that, and Kurt blushed a little. It was then that Burt seemed to remember that Blaine was here.   
  
“Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute alone? Kurt, you wanna go get some water for yourself?”   
  
“Dad...” Kurt whispered. “Blaine helped me, so, please... _please_ be nice to him.”   
  
Burt nodded, but Blaine still felt nervous as Kurt left the room.   
  
“First of all, I want to say thank you for taking care of Kurt and bringing him home.”   
  
“Of course, sir, I’d...” Blaine was about to say that he’d do anything for Kurt, but he wondered if that would be too much. “It wasn’t any trouble for me at all. Kurt’s my friend,” is what he decided on.   
  
A little glimmer passed through Burt’s eyes. “About that. Don’t bullshit me, I’d bet any amount of money the person Kurt was writing about was you.”   
  
“Uh....”  Blaine knew his face was flaming.   
  
“You’re a nice kid, but...you’re a lot older than Kurt. You better let him down easy. He’s been through _enough_ in his life.”   
  
Blaine’s mouth was open in a perfect “O” of surprise. “What?” he blurted. “I”m not...I...” Blaine didn’t want to _say_ this to Kurt’s dad when he’s only just told Kurt a few hours ago. “I’m not intending to let him down at all.”   
  
Burt’s eyebrows shot up dramatically. “Well I wasn’t expecting that,” he muttered. “You kids are always surprising me.”   
  
“I...you’re not mad, are you?” Blaine murmured, thinking of what it was like when his own Dad was mad at him.   
  
“No, I’m not,” Burt said softly. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn't have my concerns.”   
  
Blaine’s chest tightened. This was the part where he got in trouble--he knew it. “Is it because I’m older?” He tried not to whisper.   
  
“A little bit. But it’s not so much that. I started dating Kurt’s mom when she was 16. I was 21. It was a different world then, but I understand. It’s just that Kurt has been through a lot. Be careful, okay?”   
  
“Of course! I’d never hurt him.”   
  
“You also don’t know enough about him or yourself yet,” Burt said sadly.   
  
That seemed an odd thing to say, but Blaine wasn’t sure what to make of it.   
  
“Enough about that. This school of yours has a no bullying policy, is that right?”   
  
Blaine nodded, explaining what he’d been thinking of doing, how he wanted to get those little bastards expelled, then blushing furiously when he swore in front of Kurt’s dad. “I’m sorry, sir--”   
  
Burt waved him off. “I’ll ignore it this time--it’s warranted. But you can call me Mr. Hummel, okay?”   
  
Blaine’s answering smile had to be brighter than the sun.   
  
“Your parents mind if you stay for dinner?”   
  
“My parents probably don’t care what I do,” Blaine said a little too quickly.  
  
Burt’s face softened. “That’s a damn shame. You’re a real nice kid. Won’t stop me from shooting you if you break Kurt’s heart. But you seem really great and I’d be happy to have you for dinner.”   
  
Blaine didn’t know how to process that statement, the beginning had been so very kind, the  middle had nearly made him piss his pants, and the end had him feeling good again. “Thank you. Can I...go talk to Kurt?”   
  
Burt nodded. “His room is just down the stairs."  
  
Blaine could only nod. He headed quickly towards where Mr. Hummel had pointed, only to be stopped short.   
  
"One more thing, Blaine."  
  
Blaine turned, dread creeping through him. "Yes, s--Mr. Hummel?"  
  
"The door stays open, you understand?"   
  
Blaine flushed and nodded. "Of course."

 

* * *

  
Blaine tapped lightly on the door that led to Kurt's room, smiling lightly at the angry "Go away, Dad!" that greeted his knock.   
  
He leaned in and said, "Kurt, its me."  
  
The door flew open and Kurt apologized profusely.   
  
"Don’t worry about it. Can I come in?"   
  
"Oh. Of course! It's not perfect....please ignore the mess!"  
  
Kurt's room was surprisingly nice for a 13 year old. Everything was discreet and classy, neutral without being boring. It was also quite clean.   
  
"Are you kidding? My room is a disaster compared to this!"  
  
Kurt flushed and sat primly on the edge of his bed. "Thanks. Anyway, uh....what did my dad say?" Blaine sat down, a very respectable distance from Kurt.   
  
"Well, after threatening to shoot me, he invited me to stay for dinner."   
   
"He did WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed. A pause, then,"YOU ARE?"   
  
Blaine nodded. “And...if you don’t mind, your dad is going to come to talk to the principal tomorrow, and...I can be there if you want?”   
  
Kurt nodded. “I’d like that. “  
  
“Another thing...your dad kind of...he figured out that...you were writing about me and uh....basically knows we like each other.”   
  
“Oh _god,”_ Kurt muttered. “I’m so embarrassed! Did he...say anything?”   
  
“Only that the door had to stay open. So...until dinner is ready...is there anything else you want to talk about?”   
  
Kurt flushed. “Yeah. You...like me, and I like you, so...what does that mean?” Kurt’s eyes were shining brightly with hope and anticipation.   
  
Blaine moved a little closer, stretching awkwardly to hold one of Kurt’s hands. “It means that, if you want, and if your dad says its okay, that I’d love to take you on a date Friday night.”   
  
Kurt nearly bounced off the bed. “I’d _love_ to!” He dropped Blaine’s hand and threw his arms around Blaine’s neck. Because of the angle and the force of his hug, Blaine was thrown off balance, falling backward and landing on his elbows to catch himself. Because Kurt was attached to him, he ended up with his arms still around Blaine’s neck, and their chests were pressed together. Both of them were breathing hard as they stared at each other.  
  
“Uh...” Blaine said after a moment. “We, uh...”   
  
“You smell really good,” Kurt whispered, pressing more of his weight down on Blaine’s chest.   
  
_Shit._ Blaine felt arousal begin to stir deep inside of him. “Kurt, we should really--”   
  
A loud clearing of the throat interrupted what Blaine was about to say, and Kurt was startled out of his trance, nearly falling off the bed in his haste to restore that respectable distance.  
  
“Dad!” he squeaked. “It’s not--”   
  
“Don’t even,” Burt said, his eyes narrowed. “Let’s just...dinner, okay?”   
  
Blaine followed behind Kurt and his father, willing the bright blush on his face to go away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause I'm bored! Also this is long and RIDICULOUSLY cheesy.

Surprisingly, Burt had agreed to let them go on a date in spite of the fact that he’d caught them half on top of each other. The meeting with the principal had gone quite well--the kids who had bullied Kurt had been giving a one week suspension. Neither Blaine nor Burt thought it was enough, but it sent a message loud and clear--don’t mess with Kurt Hummel. The downside of that was that Kurt said that whereas not many people talked to him before, absolutely no one talked to him now. Blaine hated that, hated how lonely Kurt seemed to be, and so in spite of what he had said to Wes and David, spent every moment he could with Kurt, even if it was just doing their homework together in the Lima Bean.  
  
The night of their date came too fast and too slow at the same time. Blaine put on his favorite bowtie and cardigan and showed up at five o’clock with a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Burt opened the door, and when he saw the flowers, he rolled his eyes and smiled. “Kurt’s gonna freak when he sees those.”  
  
Kurt did indeed, shriek with delight as he rushed to take the bouquet and smell them. “They’re lovely!” he exclaimed, flinging his arms around Blaine’s waist. “Thank you!” he said, still beaming as he rushed to the kitchen for a vase to put them in.  
  
Burt and Blaine watched him go with fond smiles. Burt turned to Blaine, the smile wiped from his face.  
  
“Alright, you need to have Kurt home by ten o’clock at the latest. No funny business. You take care of my kid, alright? Remember, I got a gun and--”  
  
“Dad!” Kurt yelled, aghast at his father’s lack of manners. “That’s...completely unnecessary.”  
  
“Your father just cares about you Kurt, I understand,” Blaine said quietly. “Shall we?”  
  
Kurt huffed at his father and strode out of the house with a terse goodbye.  
  
“I promise I’ll have him home by ten,” Blaine said by way of apology, saying his goodbyes and rushing out to open Kurt’s door for him. Kurt seemed pleased by the gesture, and when Blaine looked back towards the doorway where Burt was still standing, Burt seemed pleased as well. At least Blaine was doing something right.  


* * *

  
Dinner was nice, the movie was hilarious, and when it was over, they still had nearly two hours until ten o’clock. Blaine had been planning for this--he had an idea...it was cheesy and ridiculous, but...he hoped Kurt would like it.  
  
“So,” he said, “How does stargazing sound?”  
  
Kurt smiled. “Amazing. Where do you even go to do something like that in Ohio?”  
  
“Well...I board at Dalton and sometimes it gets...repetitive. Ever since we all got old enough to drive, the guys and I have just found random things to do. Some of them are stupid, like cliff diving, and some of them are less so, like stargazing. You can look at the stars anywhere there’s enough space and if it’s dark enough.”  
  
Kurt hummed thoughtfully. “Cool, I guess. Cliff diving, though?  Really? It sounds thrilling. You should take me some time!”  
  
Blaine snorted out a laugh. “Something tells me your dad wouldn’t approve, and I wouldn’t want to lie to him. I have a terrible feeling that he would just _know_. “  
  
Kurt giggled. “Well, we’ll have to work on convincing him. It’s autumn anyway--too cold for swimming, yeah?”  
  
Blaine nodded, and was about to say something when a song he absolutely adored came on the radio. He turned up, bouncing with excitement. “I _love_ this song! And it’s a duet! Sing it with me!” Blaine demanded.  
  
 _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
 _Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_  
 _Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_  
  
  
Kurt laughed, but obliged Blaine, and Blaine was startled to realize that he’d never really heard Kurt sing before. When Kurt opened his mouth to sing, Blaine was astonished at the beauty and strength of Kurt’s voice.  
  
 _Boy I hear you in my dreams,_  
 _I feel your whisper across the sea_  
 _I keep you with me in my heart_  
 _You make it easier when life gets hard_  
  
Blaine could only peek at Kurt through the corner of his eye, but from what he could see, Kurt’s eyes were shining, his face beaming with happiness. Their voices blended beautifully on the chorus.  
  
 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
  
By the time they finished the song, Blaine was struck with the realization that that song, however great it sounded, it totally and completely represented how he felt. He was in _love_ with Kurt--the feelings he’d been having since they day they’d met a few weeks ago had turned into so much more, so fast. He had fallen in love with the small, sassy, beautiful boy singing along next to him in the car and Blaine couldn’t be any happier about it.  
  
Blaine pulled into the dark abandoned parking lot he knew well and stopped the car.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"I know, it seems totally sketchy but it's not, I swear."  
  
"if you say so. I trust you, so..."  
  
“I promise, I’ve done it a million times.” Blaine opened the oversized sunroof and turned the car off. "So...usually we spread some blankets on the ground but...something tells me the back of my car would be more to your liking."  
  
"Mhm," Kurt agreed as they got out of the car. Blaine could tell Kurt was still slightly unsure about all of this and could only hope that he could relax Kurt a little. He opened the back door of the car and let down the back seat so that it was continuous with the trunk. Then he spread out a blanket and climbed in the back, stretching out on his back, supporting himself on his elbows. Kurt climbed in gingerly next to him.  
  
"You know," Kurt murmured, looked up through the sunroof, "this isn't so crazy after all."  
  
"Mhm," Blaine agreed. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here."  
  
They lay there in silence for a while, occasionally pointing out a constellation here or there. Then, as they were putting their hands down from where Blaine had been pointing and trying to show Kurt the little dipper, their hands brushed. Usually, holding hands was nothing exciting for Blaine, but this simple touch of the fingertips was electric with Kurt.  
  
Kurt's fingers twitched, like he wanted more, so Blaine sucked in a breath and curled his hand around Kurt’s.  
  
"Thanks," Kurt whispered. "I wanted to, but....I....didn't know how, I guess." Kurt laughed. "it sounds silly now that I say it."  
  
Blaine sat up a little to look down at Kurt. "Don't ever be afraid to take what you want from me, or to ask me for something."  
  
Kurt bit his lip, his face flooding with redness. “Really? If...If I...”  
  
“Say it,” Blaine breathed, already moving closer to Kurt. “I’d never deny you anything.”  
  
Kurt smiled at little at that, relaxing just the slightest bit. “Kiss me?” he asked.  
  
Instead of saying anything, Blaine moved so that he was on his stomach, pushed himself up to hold his weight on his hands and wriggled until his face was hovering over Kurt’s. He moved one hand to brush the backs of his knuckles over the soft curve of Kurt’s cheek and over his small, dry lips. “Are you sure?” Blaine murmured.  
  
Kurt nodded, then closed his eyes, waiting. Blaine hummed happily at the small display of submission and trust, then leaned down, gently pressed his lips to Kurt’s. Kurt gasped, his mouth falling open and Blaine pressed deeper. Kurt moaned, and Blaine felt himself getting hard already.  He pulled back, not wanting to scare the other boy.  
  
“Oh, Blaine.” Kurt’s eyes fluttered open, sparkling with happiness. “I never knew kissing would feel like that,” he whispered.  
  
Blaine smiled, happy to have given Kurt a good first kiss. His was with some girl whose name he couldn’t remember and he didn’t even really enjoy it. It had mostly been awkward. “Good?” he asked.  
  
Kurt giggled. “Of course it was. Can we...can we do it again?”  
  
Blaine’s smug little laugh turned into a groan as he pulled Kurt close, their bodies turning towards each other as they tentatively tasted one another. Blaine was getting harder and harder with each press of their lips and when Kurt sucked Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth, Blaine had to pull away.  
  
“Did I...did I do something wrong?” Kurt asked shyly, already moving away from Blaine to sit up and back against  the side of the car.  
  
“What?” Blaine blurted. “No, god no, you didn’t do anything wrong. That felt...really good, Kurt.”  
  
“Then why did you pull away?”  
  
Blaine blushed for once. “You know,” he mumbled. “I...uhm...come on, Kurt, don’t make me say it.”  
  
Kurt was looking at him in confusion. “I really don’t understand what you’re talking about...” he whispered. “Please tell me?”  
  
Blaine whimpered in embarrassment. There was no way Kurt had never popped a boner. “I, uhm...I got hard?”  
  
“Okay?” Kurt said, still clearly not understanding.  
  
Blaine forgot his embarrassment as shock rushed through him. Kurt hadn’t ever had an erection. _Wow._ “You’ve never...not even like, a random one?”  
  
“Oh, Kurt said quietly. “No...I haven’t.”  It was clear that although he now understood what Blaine was talking about,and something was still troubling him. Kurt drew his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around them. “I can’t,” he whispered.  
  
Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? Like, you don’t get turned on?” Blaine could have sworn Kurt had been moaning backing into his mouth, pressing against him.  
  
“I....I think I do. When you kissed me it felt really good,” Kurt admitted shyly.  
  
“Then that’s okay,” Blaine said encouragingly, still not quite understanding. “Tell me what you feel, then.”  
  
Kurt blushed. “Well...my heart beats faster, and I feel like I forget to breathe and my tummy feels so tight, but it feels good and my--” Kurt stopped suddenly, a look of horror shooting across his face. “Nevermind. Can you take me home?”  
  
Blaine was thrown by the abrupt change in subject, and he just knew something was wrong. “Kurt, of course I’ll take you home--What did I do wrong, though? Please tell me, I don’t want to make you upset like this ever again.” Blaine really just wanted to understand what was going on.  
  
“I”m a freak,” Kurt whispered. “There’s something wrong with me.”  
  
“What?” Blaine said in shock and concern. “No you aren’t--you’re the most kind, beautiful, compassionate person I know. There is _nothing_ wrong with you,” he insisted.  
  
Kurt smiled bitterly. “There’s a reason why it took me a minute to get what you meant when you said that you...you know, got hard.”    
  
“Okay, well, let’s talk about it. Can we talk about it?” Blaine begged.  
  
“We might as well,” Kurt said in small voice. “Let’s just skip to the part where you never talk to me again--no point in getting into this any further since you aren’t going to want to be my friend...or anything. I have this terrible secret.”  
  
“Kurt, you can tell me,I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
Kurt curled up into himself even more. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t just leave me out here, okay?”    
  
“Kurt, I would _never_ do that to you, no matter what you told me, no matter how bad it was.” Blaine was really, _really_ confused. “Nothing will ever make me not want to be your friend,” he promised. He felt like he could make that promise because it was _true._  
  
“Even if...” tears started to roll down Kurt’s cheeks and he took a deep shuddering breath. “Even if I don’t have...I don’t have the same parts you have.”  
  
Blaine took a moment to let it sink in and then it hit him square in the face. Kurt was one of those rare guys who was born with a vagina. This beautiful sweet boy he’d fallen for had a _pussy_. Holy fucking **hell.** Blaine didn’t think, he just grabbed Kurt by the face and planted a long, deep kiss on him. When he moved back, Kurt looked shocked, but hopeful.  
  
“Does that mean you....that it’s okay?”  
  
“Of course it’s okay. It’s you,” Blaine said firmly. “Anything that’s part of you is something that I want. And honestly...I think it’s kind of hot.”  
  
Kurt blushed. “Good to know. So...can we go back to kissing now, or....?” he said eagerly.  
  
Blaine just stared. Clearly he’d created a monster by introducing Kurt to kissing. He lay down on his back and beckoned Kurt to crawl over him. Kurt did so, still on all fours, hovering over Blaine.  
  
“Kiss me,” Blaine murmured, his voice husky with want. Kurt stretched down and pressed their lips together, and soon, Kurt had collapsed his upper body on top of Blaine and they were pressed together right, as they moaned against each other and kissed fervently. Kurt’s thighs slid apart until he was sitting on Blaine’s stomach. Blaine didn’t know what possessed him, but the hands that had been lightly rubbing at Kurt’s back slid down lower and lower, to the perky ass he was always secretly admiring. Aside from a little moan of surprise, Kurt did not protest as Blaine began to pet lightly over the flesh. Kurt grew bolder too, kissing Blaine with more passion and placing his palm over Blaine’s chest, just feeling.  
  
When Blaine realized that he had begun to buck his hips up into the air, seeking friction, he knew they needed to stop. he pulled away, breathing hard. “We need to stop,” he panted.  
  
“Whyyyyy?” Kurt whined, pushing his hips down against Blaine’s abdomen.  
  
“Because...I don’t want to take this too far tonight.” Blaine could feel the heat of Kurt’s pussy on his stomach, feel it pressing against him so soft and _amazing_ and it took all the willpower he had to say the rest of what he knew he needed to say. “It’s your first time doing anything and you deserve better than the back of my car in the middle of nowhere.”  
  
Kurt sighed petulantly, and Blaine was surprised at how adorable he found it. “Plus your dad will probably shoot me if I don’t bring you home on time.”  
  
That made Kurt smile. “He is quite fond of his shotgun,” he admitted, climbing out and folding the blanket while Blaine put the backseat back up.  
  
They made it back to Kurt’s house with just a few minutes to spare. Blaine walked Kurt to the door and leaned in for a kiss, but then the light came on.  
  
Kurt groaned. “Freaking Dad...just do it, I don’t care. It’s not like I’m a baby anymore, I’m 13, I’m with you and he just has to deal with it!” Kurt whispered furiously.  
  
Blaine was torn. One one hand...he _definitely_ wanted to kiss Kurt, and on the other hand...he didn’t want to deal with Burt. But the way Kurt was looking at him made it too hard to resist. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips, and then, with a smile, headed towards his car just as Burt opened the door with a frown and a raised eyebrow. He flushed and waved, but didn’t stop to chat--he was pretty sure that Burt knew Blaine had just kissed his son and did _not_ think it wise to engage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Things were easy between them after their rather unconventional first date. Blaine knew that all of his friends were definitely raising their eyebrows--he was 17 and hopelessly in love with a 13 year old. It wasn’t like Blaine was _thirty,_ or anything and Kurt was just mature for his age. He was also ridiculously attractive for his age. Something about the contrast of Kurt’s innocence--his utter lack of sexual knowledge, the fullness of his cheeks, the trust in his eyes--and the moments of stunning maturity made Blaine fall even harder. Yes, Kurt was small, so small and precious and adorable, but Blaine could see the man he had yet to grow into. Kurt might even be taller than Blaine if Mr. Hummel was anything to go by. The softness in his face would melt away and leave behind defined cheekbones. His eyes, of course would remain as strikingly blue as they were now, but experience and knowledge would add depth and mystery and Blaine _could not wait._  
  
 _Literally._  
  
He knew he needed to take things slow--Blaine knew he was Kurt’s first kiss, first anything and everything and he wanted to make it special. But he often woke up hard and aching, taking himself in hand and fisting fast over his cock until he exploded to thoughts of Kurt. The fantasies had only gotten more detailed over time, and when they kissed in the backseat of Blaine’s car, whatever private areas they could find, and, occasionally, Blaine’s room.  Parts of him (his soft heart, his ever hard and aching cock) _hurt_ on the days where he said goodbye to Kurt right after school. The best and worst parts of it all were the two days a week were Burt didn’t come to pick Kurt up until 6. He’d been told that there was to be absolutely _no_ funny business. Kurt had blushed and scolded his father, but Blaine knew that Burt wasn’t joking at _all_. He also knew that if Burt knew that they spent most of those afternoons cuddled up in Blaine’s dorm room (single room, mind you) instead of at the Lima Bean doing homework, Burt would kill both of them. Blaine hated lying to Kurt’s dad, but he hated not touching Kurt more, so he took the risk. Today was one of those days where Kurt had to go home straight after school and the sky looked ominous.  
  
“It looks bad out there,” Blaine commented as they watched the sky grow ever darker from the front windows of the junior high school.  
  
“Mhm,” Kurt murmured. Then his phone went off and Kurt picked up. “Dad?”  
  
Blaine didn’t hear the conversation, but whatever was happening, it was clear from Kurt’s face that even though he was trying to sound disappointed, he was very happy about what he’d just been told.    
  
“What was all that about?”  
  
“The storm is already _terrible_. In Lima. My dad says he doesn’t think it’s safe to drive and that he’ll come get me when the storm dies down. It’s not supposed to get better until _tonight,_ Blaine. That’s like...a million hours from now.” He looked up at Blaine, eyes blazing. “Should we...go back to your room now?”  
  
Blaine knew what Kurt was really asking and it shook him to his core. “You don’t...we can just do what we always do. Homework, cuddling...”  
  
Kurt stepped closer, hand resting gently on Blaine’s wrist. “I don’t want to just cuddle anymore, Blaine.” He brought his eyes up to Blaine’s, so hopeful, and Blaine’s argument died.  
  
Images raced through Blaine’s head, the same ones that danced behind his eyes at night. “Okay.” He grabbed Kurt’s hand and tugged him towards the front door, where they started walking quickly towards the high school campus. About halfway there the storm arrived out of nowhere. Kurt shrieked and Blaine just laughed. They grasped their hands tighter as they ran full speed, skidding in the doors to the main entrance of the dorms and laughing as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
“Oh my _god,”_ Kurt complained. “I’m soaked! Now I’m stuck in a wet uniform until my dad comes.”  
  
“What? No way, you can borrow some of my clothes, okay?  
  
Kurt smiled, a small secret smile, and Blaine wondered what it meant. They walked the rest of the way to Blaine’s room in a comfortable, happy silence. Blaine headed straight for his dresser and tried to find something that might fit Kurt. He turned back with a t shirt, hoodie and a pair of old sweats and his mouth fell open. Kurt had already stripped off his wet jacket and the white button down was clinging to his skin. Water dripped down his face, over the soft curve of his lips, and when Kurt ran a hand through his hair to slick it back off his face, Blaine groaned softly at the way he could see the slight hint of muscle moving beneath the now see through shirt.  
  
“Hmm?” Kurt murmured, smoothing his hands over his shirt.  
  
“You, uh...” _You look delicious and I want to rip your clothes off._ “You should change.  I’ll grab something and run down the hall and change in the bathroom--you can stay here.“  
  
Kurt accepted the clothes, but murmured, “You don’t have to leave. We could just...face away from each other.” His voice was husky and lower than usual and it sent shivers down Blaine’s spine.  
  
“S-sure,’ Blaine stuttered. He grabbed some clothes out for himself and moved away from Kurt. Turning around and quickly shedding his wet clothes, hurrying into the dry underwear he’d grabbed for himself, breath hitching as he realized Kurt was doing the same thing behind him. He really _really_ wanted to turn around, catch a glimpse of the smooth, pale body, but...he occupied himself with slipping his t-shirt, hoodie and sweats on. “Are you...done?” he asked once he was done.  
  
“Mhm,” Kurt said.  
  
Blaine turned and he couldn’t help the weak “ _Oh my god...”_ that came out of his mouth. Kurt was standing there in just Blaine’s old Dalton hoodie.  
  
Kurt’s lips twitched. “The pants didn’t fit. Your hoodie is super long on me--it’ll be fine. My feet are cold though, can I borrow some socks?”  
  
Blaine pulled himself back together and dug around in the drawer and pulled out a long pair of athletic socks from PE. He hoped the almost knee high socks would keep Kurt covered up enough to keep Blaine’s mind out of the gutter, but as he watched Kurt perch on the edge of the bed and roll them up his beautiful legs, he gulped. This was going to be a long couple of hours. Kurt stretched out on Blaine’s bed like he normally did, and smiled. “Well come on, then. I’m cold...and I want to snuggle with you like we always do.”  
  
 _But you’re normally wearing a hell of a lot more, and its usually not my clothes, and I don’t even know if you’re wearing underwear, and I can’t handle this._ Instead of voicing his concerns, Blaine shut off the light and climbed in the bed, gathering Kurt in his arms and listening to the sound of the rain and their breathing.  
  
Kurt was shaking a little. “I’m still cold...” He bumped a naked knee against Blaine’s own. “Can we...get under the covers?”  
  
 _Well fuck._ This brought things to a whole other level--they cuddled, yeah, but clothed on on top of the covers, plenty of space between their bodies. “Uhm, yeah, sure.” Blaine forced himself to look away as he saw the way the overly long hoodie slid up Kurt’s slim thighs as he moved so that Blaine could untuck his comforter. He felt himself getting hard and got under the blanket as soon as possible, hoping Kurt wouldn’t have seen.  
  
“Much better,” Kurt murmured once they were under the blankets. “But...” He turned, facing away from Blaine and backed up into his body. Blaine groaned as Kurt’s ass came in contact with his rapidly hardening cock.  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry,” Blaine muttered in embarrassment. He always did his best to keep their bodies relatively separated during their more intense make out sessions to keep things from getting too awkward.  
  
Kurt turned again, fingers trailing along Blaine's arm. “Don’t be. I like...that I make you feel that way.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Kurt nodded, pressing forward for a little kiss that turned into a not so little kiss. When they broke away, Kurt whispered, “Do you want to know how you make me feel?”  
  
Lust was surging through Blaine as he nodded. Half of him wanted to say that they should slow down, to ask Kurt if he was sure, but he _knew_ Kurt. If Kurt didn’t want to be doing this, then he wouldn’t be saying anything.  “Tell me, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt looked down, blushing slightly. “I’d rather...show you.”  
  
Blaine thought he knew what that meant and the air rushed out of his lungs as Kurt grabbed his hand placed it just under where the hoodie ended on his thighs. Kurt’s skin was soft like satin as Kurt slowly started to move Blaine’s hands upwards and he moved his legs apart. Blaine’s blood was thumping in his ears as he realized that Kurt’s skin was much softer right on the inside of his thighs.  
  
“Please,” Kurt whimpered. “Can you...”  
  
Blaine groaned and slid his fingers up the rest of the way, wondering what kind fabric Kurt’s underwear might be, what kind he might be wearing and sucked in a huge breath when he realized that there was only skin, only hot, smooth, wet, skin pressing against the pads of his fingers. “Oh _Kurt,_ you aren’t...wearing...” was all Blaine managed to choke out.  
  
“Mhm, they were wet,” Kurt sighed, pushing his body against Blaine’s fingers.  
  
“So are you,” Blaine said, amazed.  
  
Kurt giggled. “ _Blaine!”_  
  
“What? It’s true! You’re...god you’re like, really, _really_ wet.”  
  
Kurt blushed. “I mean, that’s...what’s supposed to happen, right?”  
  
Blaine nodded. “Yeah it’s just, it’s so...”  
  
“So...what? Do you not...not like it?”  
  
“Oh god _no,”_ Blaine breathed. This was definitely the hottest thing that had ever happened to him--how could Kurt not know that?  
  
Kurt whimpered a little and his thighs closed slightly around Blaine’s fingers.  
  
Blaine realized what he’d said and how it must have sounded and wrapped his arms around Kurt. “No, Kurt, I meant...” he swallowed. “I meant that you’re really hot, I think...I think its so insanely hot that you’re...that I make you feel like that.”  
  
“Oh,” Kurt squeaked. “In that case...can we...I like it when we kiss but I...I want to do more. Can we do more?”  
  
“Uh, what...what do you want to do?”  
  
Kurt blushed. “Maybe...maybe not everything, like, I don’t know if I’m ready to go all the way just yet, but I...I know what it feels like when I touch myself and I...I think it would feel good if you touched me, Blaine.”  
  
“Oh _shit_ ,” Blaine cursed. “God yeah, I wanna touch you so bad Kurt, I think about it all the time.”  
  
“Mhm? I think about touching you, too, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine’s stomach tightened. Kurt, his little, sweet Kurt touched himself, made himself come thinking about them together. The idea made him feel so fucking _hot_ and desperate inside. “Do you...Can I take off some of my clothes?”  
  
Kurt nodded, biting his lip.  
  
Blaine rolled away, sitting up and taking off his hoodie, then sliding his sweat pants down over his hips and throwing them carelessly over the side of the bed.  
  
“Blaine...can I see you? Please?”  
  
Blaine thought he knew what Kurt meant and hooked his thumbs in his boxer briefs. “Like this?”  
  
Kurt nodded, eyes bright. “Yes, please, I want...”  
  
Feeling nervous, Blaine slid down his his underwear, down under his cock until they were tight around his thighs and his cock was bared to Kurt’s hungry, curious eyes and the cool air.  
  
Kurt sat up. “Oh _wow._ I thought...I didn’t realize it would be so big...”  
  
Blaine felt a silly rush of pride as he leaned over Kurt and wiggled his underwear the rest of the way off. “What...what should we do?”  
  
Kurt averted his eyes, a small smile curving across his lips. “Do you...want to see me?”  
  
“God, fuck, _yes,”_ Blaine said enthusiastically, sliding down between Kurt’s legs and laying on his stomach as Kurt spread them and pushed up the bottom edge of Blaine’s hoodie. Blaine let out a hot, amazed breath as the smooth lips of Kurt’s pussy came into view. “Oh, wow. You're beautiful..." 

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. 

"I mean it. Can I touch you?" Blaine murmmured. 

“Please,” Kurt whimpered. “I really, really want you to.”  
  
Blaine nudged Kurt’s thighs further apart and slid his hands up the inside. “You have such soft skin,” Blaine said quietly, almost as if to himself as he brought one hand up through Kurt’s firm outer lips. Kurt sucked in a breath, but didn’t say anything more as Blaine dragged two of his fingers up and down the entire length of Kurt’s vulva. Blaine looked up at Kurt’s face and saw Kurt staring back at him, eyes wide with amazement.  
  
“Does it feel good, Kurt?”  
  
“Mhm,” Kurt purred, sitting up a little and leaning back on his elbows. “Do you...like doing this?”  
  
“God, yeah, you’re so hot and wet and, uh...I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but...you're...you...” Blaine ducked his head away from Kurt’s curious gaze.  
  
“I’m what, Blaine?” Kurt asked nervously, moving away a little.  
  
Blaine’s other hand shot out to Kurt’s hip, steadying him, keeping him close. “You just smell really good, okay?”  
  
Kurt blushed. “Uhm, thanks.”  
  
Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt _did_ smell incredible and the feel of him, hot and slick on Blaine’s fingers was mindblowing. But what he really wanted was to know if Kurt tasted as good as looked, as good as he smelled. He wasn’t sure what the proper etiquette for this was...if he should say “Can I eat you out?” or “I wanna lick your pussy till you scream” or...yeah. He had no idea how to do this. He also didn’t think either of those options was particularly classy. “Kurt, can I...” Blaine moved his fingers away from where they were still stroking gently at Kurt’s inner labia and brought them to his mouth, licking softly.  
  
Kurt breathed in sharply. “Oh my _god,”_ he murmured.  
  
Blaine could tell what he’d done has just surprised Kurt, but that it wasn’t a problem. So maybe...maybe Kurt would be okay with what he wanted. “Can I...you taste really good, and I want...to lick you,” was what ended coming out.  
  
Kurt flushed bright red, but squeaked out a yes and watched hungrily as Blaine leaned in, stuck his tongue out and dragged his tongue up from Kurt’s tiny little hole to his clit. Kurt moaned so loud, Blaine was sure his neighbors must have heard, but he didn’t really care about that right now. “Is it good?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, please, more...” Kurt whimpered.  
  
Blaine moved in close, licking harder, more eagerly now as Kurt moaned almost constantly. He moved his attention from licking up and down to just flicking the tip of his tongue across Kurt’s clit. Kurt’s reaction was instantaneous--he grabbed Blaine’s hair and started pushing his hips up more insistently. Blaine was emboldened by Kurt's enthusiastic response and closed his mouth around Kurt’s stiff, throbbing clit, beginning to suck on it gently. 

  
“ _Blaine!”_ Kurt all but shouted, stiffening for a moment before his hips started bucking wildly as he writhed under Blaine’s ministrations. Blaine realized that he’d done it--he’d made Kurt _come_ and that knowledge sent a wild, dangerous rush of heat through him. He kept licking, fascinated by the way that the taste had changed slightly. He wanted _more_ , couldn’t bring himself to stop until Kurt was clamping his thighs down around Blaine’s head and breathlessly whimpering, “Wait!”  
  
Blaine backed off immediately. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Kurt said quickly. “I just I'm sensitive now. And...I want...I want you to..." Blaine found it kind of adorable that Kurt could blush when he'd just come all over Blaine's face.  
  
He tried to fill in the blank for Kurt. “You want me to come, too?”  
  
“Uh...yeah,” Kurt whispered, moving to sit up. “What--what should I do to you?” he asked nervously.  
  
Blaine was about to think about talking Kurt through a handjob, but another idea struck him. “Nothing, just...just trust me, and lay back down. I have...an idea, something I want to try.”  
  
“Uhm...Okay.”  
  
Blaine’s hands were trembling as he nudged Kurt’s legs a little further apart and took his cock in hand, dragging it up between the outrageously slick heat between Kurt’s labia. _Fuuuuuuuuuucckkk._  
  
 _"_ Blaine?" Kurt said uncertainly.  
  
"Don’t worry," Blaine breathed. "Not gonna put it in you---oh _god."_ The hot wetness of Kurt's folds over the tip of his cock as he moved it up and down stole all coherent thought. The little mewling noises Kurt made every time Blaine bumped over Kurt's clit weren't helping him feel any less desperate.  
  
"Feels so good," Kurt whined as he shifted his hips upward, trying to get more stimulation.  
  
The fact that all Kurt was wearing was _his_ Dalton hoodie while Kurt bucked up wantonly was driving Blaine nsane. "Yeah, You like it when I, _oh God,_ rub off on your pussy?"  
  
"Oh my God! Blaine!" Kurt's face exploded with redness.  
  
Blaine's brain caught up with what he’d said and he froze. "Shit, sorry are you mad? They just came out--"  
  
Kurt cut him off. “Don’t stop....I’m not mad, just please, don't stop, don't stop talking I'm so close...."  
  
Blaine groaned as he realized that Kurt, his sweet, little, innocent Kurt was getting off on Blaine’s unintentional dirty talk. The thought made him bold. “Okay, baby...fuck...one day I’m gonna, god, I’m gonna open you up with my fingers and my tongue, and you’re gonna take it so good for me,” he babbled.  
  
Kurt whimpered high in his throat, writhing desperately as Blaine rubbed the head of his cock faster and harder over Kurt’s clit. “Yes, yes, I want...I want...” Kurt was breathing so hard he could barely talk.  
  
“Tell me,” Blaine begged, voice ragged and rough. He was  _so_ close.  
  
Kurt breathed deeply, looked Blaine dead in the eye and said, “I want that, Blaine, I want you to do that, then I want...I want you to...to... _fuck_ me.”  
  
The air rushed out of Blaine’s lungs and he jerked his shaft hard, shouting a combination of Kurt’s name and meaningless curses as he came all over Kurt’s jutting hip bones. The sight of Kurt, whimpering desperately and rubbing his clit when Blaine stopped giving it attention made his cock twitch painfully, and when Kurt came, Blaine watched his tiny little hole clench around nothing as Kurt’s hips bucked off the bed and he moaned uncontrollably.  
  
Blaine, somewhat recovered, hopped off the bed for something clean them up and once they were clean, got back in bed, snuggling Kurt in his arms.  
  
“So...was that--”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt huffed. “Don’t ask dumb questions. That was incredible.  And hot. I never thought...that this would ever happen to me, and definitely not with someone like you. So don’t apologize--you know I liked it--didn’t you see how much I loved the way you touched me?”  
  
Blaine held Kurt a little tighter. “Aww, Kurt...”  
  
“Mmm,” Kurt hummed. “This was amazing. You are amazing. And I meant what I said--I want to go all the way with you someday.”  
  
Blaine was still vibrating with the satisfaction of knowing that he’d made Kurt happy. “Oh? I’m pretty sure you said you wanted me to _fuck_ you,” he teased.  
  
Kurt shivered. “I can't believe I said that. But...it's really hot when you curse, when you say...dirty things."   
  
“You shouldn’t have told me that,” Blaine teased.  
  
“I’m not worried,” Kurt said breezily. “I have weapons of my own.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“I know you like it when I bite my lip and look up at you. You kiss me almost every time I do that.”  
  
Well _damn._ Kurt had him all figured out. “Whatever,” Blaine said, refusing to admit how much the small act turned him on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is art based on this scene by chasebluesmiles. I am so honored I can't even. also... ITS HOT JFCCCCCCCCCCC. 
> 
> http://chasebluesmiles.tumblr.com/post/41550573243/this-klaine-is-for-for-another-world


	6. Chapter 6

After that afternoon, Blaine felt like things should have changed. But they were still the same sappy, ridiculous kids they’d always been. Except for those moments where things got urgent and hot and they had to go find a place to be alone.  The afternoons that they spent in Blaine’s room were long, steamy, luxurious, perfect. They took their time, slowly exploring each other’s bodies, learning how to draw breathless gasps and moans from each other, and they had gotten so incredibly good at it.   
  
On one such afternoon, they were naked in Blaine’s bed, fingers pressing gently against each other’s skin, when Kurt pushed Blaine back a little. “Is something wrong?” Blaine asked.   
  
“No,” Kurt whispered, smiling shyly. “I just want to try something new.”   
  
“Oh?” Excitement and anticipation surged through him. “What are you going to do to me?”   
  
“Get on your back and find out,” Kurt commanded, raising an eyebrow at how quickly Blaine turned over.  
  
Kurt crawled over him, straddling Blaine’s hips as he bent at the waist  to kiss Blaine’s lips. “Trust me?”  
  
“Of course,” Blaine said. “What needs to come off?”   
  
“Everything,” Kurt breathed, moving to let Blaine undress himself as Kurt took off his clothes as well. Once they were both naked, Kurt straddled Blaine again, leaning down to kiss him. This time, his kisses started to stray lower, over his collarbone, between his pecs, and finally,  lower than they ever had as Kurt’s lips trailed over his abdomen.   
  
“Oh my GOD,” Blaine said excitedly, his brain kicking in. “Are you....fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ you are...” Blaine chanted as Kurt reached his belly button and sucked at it, his tongue dipping down inside, swirling and swiping in ways that made Blaine even harder.   
  
Kurt’s lips let go with a loud pop. “So you’re okay with this?”   
  
“Are you kidding?” Blaine spluttered.  “Of course, god, yes, I dream about this all the time,” he blurted.   
  
Kurt rose an eyebrow. “Tell me what you dream about, maybe I can make your dreams come true.”   
  
It was cheesy, but Blaine couldn’t stop himself from saying, “But you already do, Kurt.”   
  
“Blaine.” Kurt said, hands squeezing gently against Blaine’s thighs. “You’re making my heart do funny things.”   
  
“Uh-huh,” Blaine breathed. “I, I mean, yeah, you do that too, but...” His hips bucked upward. “Talk later, please?”  
  
Kurt giggled. “You’re supposed to be telling me what you dream about.”   
  
Blaine flushed red. “I...I just...in my dreams you...you start really slow, kissing my...my...cock, and oh my god oh my god,” Blaine babbled as Kurt began to press soft kisses up the length of him. “Oh my godddddd,” he moaned. “This is perfect please don’t stop!” He was whining, but he didn’t care, because it was worth the flash of triumph in Kurt’s eyes, the way Kurt grew bolder as he started licking at Blaine’s straining erection.   
  
“C-c-can you please put it in your mouth?”   
  
Kurt smiled, chest hitching as he held back a laugh and licked experimentally over the slit at the top of Blaine’s cock before  stretching his lips over the head and sucking hard.  
  
Blaine was gone, the sight of Kurt’s mouth wrapped around his cock like that combined with the fact that he was a seventeen year old virgin had him on the edge in what seemed like no time. “Kurt, oh my god I’m gonna come....”   
  
Kurt pulled away, hands and mouth ceasing their movements entirely.   
  
Blaine sat up, eyes wildly finding Kurt. “What? No, no why please don’t stopppp,” he whined.   
  
“Sorry,” Kurt squeaked. “I just, uhm, am I supposed to...uh...swallow, or something?”   
  
Blaine thought of it, of sweet, innocent little Kurt swallowing down his come and licking his lips and loving it and he groaned. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, you can finish with your hand or I can come in your mouth on on your fucking toes; I just want to COME,” Blaine said desperately.   
  
Kurt giggled a little. “Okay, uhm, I'll give the swallowing thing a try...I mean, you don’t taste bad now, so...how much different is it gonna be?”   
  
“Yeah, sure, please, can we just talk about this later I need, I need, Kurt, come on,” Blaine breathed. His brain could focus on little more than the fact that he wanted to come NOW damn it.   
  
“You’re so desperate,” Kurt murmured before taking the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth a little and starting to suck again.   
  
“Please touch me,” Blaine begged. He knew that was nonspecific, but he hoped Kurt understood what he meant.  
  
Kurt hummed in agreement as he brought his small, slim fingers to wrap around what he wasn’t fitting in his mouth and moved them up and down. His other hand snuck under to gently cup and squeeze Blaine’s balls. Blaine came with a loud shout, eyes squeezed shut and fingers clenching tight in the sheets. He distantly realized Kurt had stopped sucking him through his orgasm and thought nothing of it until he opened his eyes.   
  
Kurt was a mess.   
  
Come had gotten all over his lips, there was a streak across a cheek, dripping towards his chin, a little bit on his neck, starting to slide down a little.   
  
“Shit, sorry, I guess that’s my fault,” Blaine said lamely, sitting up and starting to rub some of it off with his fingers.   
  
“It’s okay,” Kurt said quietly. “You uhm, your hips got a little out of control and I couldn’t keep you in my mouth that way and you just came so much, and yeah, I’m sorry if I look gross.”   
  
“Are you serious?” Blaine couldn’t believe that Kurt thought he could possibly look gross with Blaine’s come all over his face. He looked  _amazing._  
  
“Uhm...yeah? I...do you have anything I can wipe my face off with, or...”   
  
Blaine leaned forward and licked away the long stripe of come that had shot across the soft curve of Kurt’s cheek.   
  
“Oh my god, Blaine, what are you doing?” Kurt squealed, laughing a little.   
  
“Cleaning you up,” Blaine murmured as he moved to the smears of come on Kurt’s chin.   
  
“Should I help?” Kurt teased, winding his hand into Blaine’s hair and pulling him in for a hot, dirty kiss. 

 

* * *

  
Every day with Kurt felt amazing. Yeah, they occasionally fought over little things, but for the most part, they were just young, in love and so, so happy in their own little world. Blaine felt like he was radiating love, so although it was awkward, it was no surprise that his mother asked him “Blaine honey, are you seeing someone special?” when he came downstairs one day to get a snack.  
  
He stopped suddenly. His parents had more or less gotten over the fact that Blaine was gay, but they never really talked about it. “Uhm...yeah, mom.”   
  
She sat down at the kitchen table and lifted her eyebrows, indicating with a tilt of the head that she should do the same. “Tell me about...him.”   
  
Blaine blushed, and he felt like his stomach was trying to crawl up his throat. “I...uh...his name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”   
  
“Okay. Well, I assume he has more than just a name,” she pressed.   
  
“He...also likes to sing. And goes to Dalton. And is...younger than me.”   
  
“By how much?”   
  
Blaine took a deep breath. “He’s really mature for his age. And we just sort of met randomly, I didn’t really expect--”   
  
“How much, Blaine?” Her tone made it clear that she wanted an answer now.   
  
“He’s going to be 14 in a few months,” Blaine whispered.   
  
She inhaled sharply, staring at him incredulously. “And you’ll be 18. You could get in so much trouble! Oh, Blaine, and so many people wouldn’t look upon that favorably. I don’t think this is the wisest choice.”   
  
Blaine’s blood was boiling already. “You could at least say you’re happy for me mom. He makes me happy. You don't even know him yet!”   
  
“He's too young,” she insisted.   
  
“It doesn’t matter, we just work together, and I...”   
  
“You are going to college next year. He’ll just be starting college when you finish up, if you even make it past you first year. Long distance relationships are hard, Blaine. I’m just trying to look out for you and your image.”   
  
“You’re just looking out for yourself and _your_ image,” he spat. “How I feel, the fact that I love him doesn't mean anything to you. Just like I don’t.”   
  
“How dare you say that?! You know that isn't true!” she all but screamed, shocking Blaine with the harshness of her tone. “Everything I do, everything I have ever done  is to make sure you are happy and have a good future, so don’t you dare tell me I don’t care about you Blaine Devon Anderson! Don’t you dare!”    
  
Blaine swallowed hard. “I’m gonna go out for a walk.”   
  
“The hell you are. This conversation is far from over.”   
  
“With all due obligatory  respect, you’ve spoken enough.”   
  
“What is wrong with you today Blaine? I ask you a question and then you act disrespectful when I try to guide you in what I think is the right direction? What kind of parent would I be if I didn’t try to help you learn from my mistakes? I don't want you to learn things the hard way, Blaine. What you do, and how people see it matters, and you’re naive if you don’t think it does.”   
  
“What...what is that supposed to mean?” Somehow, Blaine felt far less angry at his mother now.   
  
Blaine’s mother sighed, her face and body softening. “When I was younger, in college, I...I did a lot of really stupid things, and I didn't care who knew about it. Some of those things weren't even legal. I did whatever I wanted with whoever I wanted and...well, when I started looking for jobs, let’s just say I wasn’t a stranger to everyone I sat down with for an interview. Sometimes personally, sometimes just by word of mouth.”   
  
Blaine blushed furiously, having a good idea of what his mother meant. The idea of his mom, young and...doing things was something he didn’t really want to think about. “Uhm...okay?”   
  
“So, Blaine, all I’m saying...is that you need to be careful right now if this...relationship is something you're going to be in for the next few years. Because most people aren’t going to look at the idea of you being 18 dating a 14 year old too kindly. What’s the rule all of the talk shows say?”  
  
Blaine snorted in spite of himself. “As if I’d know. I might be gay but that doesn’t mean I read Cosmo and watch Oprah....”   
  
“I’ve seen you reading Vogue, Blaine.”   
  
Blaine flushed. “Well, I...It’s very...”   
  
His mother laughed. “Don’t worry about it. But I’ve just remembered, its half your age plus seven. So...that’s 16 for you. What do Kurt’s parents  think about all this? Do they know?”   
  
“Kurt’s dad didn’t really mind. He met Kurt’s mother when he was in his 20s and she was 16...so...I guess he understands?”   
  
“It was a different world back then, Blaine,” she said softly.   
  
“That’s what he said. But...he’s been really supportive.”   
  
“And Kurt’s mother?”   
  
Blaine swallowed, looking away awkwardly. “She died when he was 8, so....”   
  
“Oh, the poor little thing,” she said absently. “How hard it must be for them.”   
  
“Well, they, Kurt and his dad, have a really good relationship. I wish--”   
  
“Your father will come around,” she said softly, covering his hand.   
  
“You keep saying that,” Blaine said flatly. “I don’t believe you.”

“I keep saying it because I believe it, honey. Now tell me, have you been gone so much lately because you’ve been spending time with this boy?”   
  
“Yeah. I...I’m surprised you noticed,” Blaine whispered.   
  
“Blaine, sweetheart, of course I noticed. You’re my son, and I love you,” She said softly, squeezing his hand.   
  
Blaine smiled, a real smile this time. They rarely said these sorts of things. “I love you too, Mom.” He squeezed back.   
  
“Alright,” she said softly. “Now when do I get to meet this boy? Maybe we should all have dinner together?”   
  
“Uh, I don’t know...Dad might be a bit much.” Blaine was honestly shocked that his mother was so interested in his relationship with Kurt.   
  
“Don’t worry about your father--I’ll... _handle_ him. I just... I don’t want you to hate us, Blaine. I want to be supportive. I want you to come and visit us on the holidays and call me when you go off to college. So at the very least I want to meet these people.”    
  
Something about the way that his mother said she’d “handle” his father made Blaine feel rather uncomfortable and he tried his best not to think about it. “Okay, mom. I’ll...talk to them, see when the best day might be.”   
  
“Brilliant,” she said. “I’m glad we had this chat, but I’ve got some cases to look over. Haven’t you got homework?”   
  
“Oh, uh, yeah, I’ll just go--”   
  
“Why don’t you bring it to the table? We can sit and do our work together, since we’re both here for a change. I miss spending time with you, sweetheart.”   
  
Blaine grinned, dashing up the stairs to grab his backpack and computer, somehow unable to believe the last thirty minutes had actually happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been lax about posting! The end of Gross Anatomy kicked my ass and I've been burnt out! Hope you enjoy the last chapter, and if you want to know more about how things turn out between them or would like side stories or anything, let me know what you want to see and I'll see if I can come up with something. A few people have asked for more, and I think It'd be fun to play more with this version with Kurt and Blaine! Thanks to everyone for reading! :)

_2 months later_

****  
  
****The dinner with their two families had gone...okay. Whatever Blaine’s mother had done had made Blaine’s father act civil at least. In subsequent dinners, Blaine’s father had at least started to act not only civil, but could almost be considered polite. It wasn’t perfect but it was at least, progress. It was nearly Christmas now, and Blaine was freaking out over what to get Kurt. He’d settled on a pair of black leather gloves. They weren’t perfect, but...they seemed really classy, and Kurt was definitely someone who appreciated the finer things. Plus he could even wear them to school if he wanted, as they didn’t go against dress code regulations. Blaine had spent the better part of thirty minutes wrapping and re-wrapping the box to make sure it looked perfect. Kurt was coming over soon so they could do their gift exchange...and maybe exchange a little more, considering that Blaine’s father was stuck in meetings all day and his mother was in court and wouldn’t be home until late. They had the house to themselves, not that Kurt’s dad knew anything about that. In fact, they were supposedly meeting to go see the new James Bond movie and have lunch, which meant they could spend all afternoon together without suspicion. They hadn’t really talked about it, but Blaine knew that these next hours would be spent doing something he’d been dreaming about forever. He didn’t want to assume, but Blaine had the feeling that that awkward trip to the CVS on the other side of town for condoms and lube was totally going to have been worth it.  
  
The doorbell rang and Blaine rushed to answer it, thundering down the stairs and yanking it open. “Hi,” he said breathlessly, accepting Kurt’s hug as he let him in.   
  
“Mmm,” Kurt hummed as he clung to Blaine. “Hello. I’ve missed you so much.”   
  
“We’ve only been on break for three days,” Blaine pointed out, deciding not to comment on how much he’d been itching to see Kurt as well.   
  
“Yeah, well...” Kurt trailed off, blushing a little as he let go of Blaine and Blaine shut the door.   
  
“I’m cold...want to make some tea before we exchange presents?”   
  
Kurt nodded. “I’m gonna hang up my coat, then I’ll be right there.”    
  
Blaine headed to the kitchen and set everything up, shivering a little and deciding he should go turn the heat up while the water was boiling. He passed by Kurt on his way out of the kitchen, and they smiled at each other briefly. Blaine felt like this could be their lives some day, although the scene would be a little different. They’d definitely have a much smaller house than this, and they damn sure wouldn’t be in middle of ass nowhere Ohio. Blaine would be...well, he hadn’t decided entirely, just yet, but he’d be something, and Kurt would be something amazing, like a dancer or an artist and they’d have this wonderful life in the big city (hopefully New York?). Blaine stopped in doorway of the kitchen, watching Kurt pour the now hot water into cups and add tea bags to them--Earl Grey for  both of them. He smiled as Kurt went for the vanilla syrup in the cabinet and the milk in the fridge, because he knew where it all was, because he knew that Blaine liked his tea with vanilla and milk in it.   
  
“I love you,” Blaine said simply. Then he remembered quite suddenly that they’d never actually said that to each other and blushed. But he didn’t take it back, because he could have said it months ago and meant it.   
  
“Oh,” Kurt said, clearly surprised. “I love you, too,” he said shyly, bringing their tea to the table.   
  
Blaine sat down next to him, take a sip of his tea and noting that it was perfect. “I can’t believe we’ve never like, actually said that before.”   
  
“Me either,” Kurt whispered. “I...I’ve loved you for a very long time, I think.”   
  
“Me too. So...not to kill the mood, but...what did you get me?!”   
  
They both laughed, and Blaine grabbed his present from the end of the table, pushing it towards Kurt. Kurt did the same and on the count of three, they began unwrapping the gifts. Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt just tore into his wrapping paper whereas Blaine was the one who was meticulously unwrapping the paper bit by bit. Kurt was squealing over his gloves by the time that Blaine managed to completely unwrap his present. There was a medium sized box underneath it all and Blaine opened it to find a thick olive green scarf inside.   
  
“Oh,” Blaine said, draping it around his neck. “It’s so warm. Thanks, Kurt!”   
  
“You’re welcome. And it brings your eyes out, just like I had hoped. They look incredible with that green reflecting in them....”   
  
“So you had ulterior motives. I see how it is.”   
  
“Yeah, you’re a regular teenage dreamboat,” Kurt teased. Then his smile faded and his eyes darkened. “You really are though...you look...so good right now.” He took a sharp little breath that made Blaine’s heart skip a beat. “You always look good to me, Blaine.” Kurt’s hand twitched, like he wanted to reach out and touch Blaine.    
  
“Yeah?” Blaine mumbled, blushing at the compliments. “Do you...wanna go upstairs?”   
  
“Yeah. The tea is getting cold anyway. And so am I.” Kurt winked, and Blaine wasn’t surprised to find his pulse was racing.  
  
“I think I know just how to warm you up, Kurt.” Kurt blushed, and Blaine found it endearing and sexy at the same time. He took Kurt’s hand and tugged him towards the staircase. Nothing more needed to be said as they took what seemed an eternity to climb the stairs and ended up sitting awkwardly next to each other on Blaine’s bed. Blaine had thought about this a million times, but he had no idea how to start.   
  
“So,” Kurt said awkwardly. “What...what should we do now?”   
  
“We don’t have to do anything, but....I...I got...condoms.” Blaine knew his face was flaming.   
  
“Oh wow,” Kurt breathed. “Uhm....”   
  
“We don’t have to use them though, I just got them in case you wanted to, you know, do that. Have sex, I mean. Not that we don’t already have sex, but...I’m rambling.” He ducked his head in embarrassment, grinning in spite of himself.    
  
Kurt giggled. “You’re funny when you’re nervous.” He took a deep breath and placed one of his small hands over Blaine’s. “I know we don’t have to but...I want to.”   
  
Blaine’s heart jumped in his chest. “Y-you do?”   
  
Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I...I think about it a lot.”   
  
Blaine grinned. “Tell me what you think about, Kurt. I want this to be perfect.”   
  
“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Blaine. It just has to be you,” Kurt whispered.  
  
Blaine was overcome with emotion. “Kurt.” He closed the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend softly. Soft became passionate, more urgent and they ended up on the bed, Blaine’s body covering Kurt’s.   
  
“I love it when you’re on top of me like this,” Kurt panted when they stopped to breathe.  
  
“I love having you under me,” Blaine answered, grinning when Kurt laughed.   
  
“You’re cute. But can we...get naked, now? I think it’d be kind of hard for you to...to...fuck me with if I’m wearing all of my clothes.” Kurt blushed as soon as the curse word left his mouth. They’d have to work on that--for now, Blaine found Kurt’s shyness both adorable and highly attractive.   
  
Blaine groaned, the sound of his sweet, innocent Kurt cursing like that sending shivers of lust through him. He sat up rolled off of Kurt, reaching for the bottom of his own shirt.   
  
“No,” Kurt whispered. “Let me.”   
  
Blaine moved his hands  and tried to control his breathing as Kurt reached for the bottom of his shirt and started to drag it up Blaine’s torso. He lifted his arms and joined Kurt in laughing when it got caught on his  nose. They removed each other’s clothes carelessly between kisses until they were completely naked. They’d done this what seemed a million times before, but this was different somehow.   
  
“I....how should we...” Blaine asked, hoping Kurt would get what he meant.   
  
“I don’t know,” Kurt admitted. “I guess let’s just do what we normally do, except...more?”   
  
Blaine laughed a little and kissed him passionately as they tumbled back down to the bed laying on their sides and facing each other. Blaine’s hands slid down low, thumbs stroking over Kurt’s hip bones.   
  
“C’mon, don’t be a tease,” Kurt huffed, pressing closer.   
  
Blaine smiled and dipped his fingers between Kurt’s legs. “Mmm,” he purred. “You’re so wet already and I’ve barely touched you.”   
  
Kurt flushed even as he let out a little moan and undulated into Blaine’s touch. “Please...Blaine....”   
  
Blaine moved his fingers lower, circling around Kurt’s entrance, a thrill jolting through him as it clenched against his fingertips. At the same time he licked along Kurt’s bottom lip, he slid a finger into Kurt’s pussy, catching Kurt’s moan in his mouth.   
  
“Mmmm,” Kurt hummed. “You don’t have to be so careful--I just want...you inside of me,” he whispered against Blaine’s lips.   
  
Blaine had been planning to take things slow, to be gentle and sweet, but Kurt’s words made him feel like he would die if wasn’t inside of Kurt soon. Still, he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend, so he  pressed one last kiss to Kurt’s lips and crawled down between Kurt’s legs, pushing Kurt onto his back. “Do you remember what I said to you that first time you showed me your pussy?” he asked.   
  
“Uh....” Kurt said unsurely. “I was probably too busy coming my brains out twice to remember?”   
  
Blaine smiled--Kurt could always be counted on to bring out the sass, no matter the situation. “I’m just that talented,” he teased.   
  
“Mhm,” Kurt said seriously. “You always make me feel so good, Blaine.”   
  
Blaine felt a swell of pride rush through him. “Same for you. But....what I said that first time is that I was gonna open you open with my fingers and my mouth some day and make you open so you could take my cock...is that....is that how you want this to go?”   
  
Blaine felt like he could see Kurt getting wetter instantly, even though he was sure he was imagining it.   
  
“Mmmm, yes,” Kurt hissed, opening his legs wider, his head hitting the bed with a loud thump as Blaine dove in, dragging his tongue up and down the length of Kurt’s vulva and wasted no time sliding his middle finger into Kurt's tight heat.   
  
"Ah-ah, oh my god!" Kurt groaned, fingers gripping tight in Blaine's hair as he pulled Blaine impossibly closer.   
  
Blaine could feel it--Kurt bucking up into him harder, his muscles tightening around Blaine's slowly thrusting finger--Kurt was going to come soon. He added another finger and started to suck gently at Kurt's clit, reveling in the loud, shameless sounds he was drawing from Kurt as he sucked at him.   
  
Kurt whined, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. "Mmmm, yeah , Blaine, I--I--Blaineeeeeee," he moaned, arching up and coming with a loud cry.  
  
Blaine kept licking.  
  
Kurt gasped, hands clenching futilely in the sheets as he teetered on the edge of too much and please don’t stop. Blaine let up a little, licking more gently and soon Kurt was pushing his pussy into Blaine’s mouth with more force.   
  
“Oh, I, I...” he gasped, nearly pulling the sheets off the bed with how hard he was gripping. Blaine attacked Kurt’s pussy with his mouth, holding Kurt’s shaking legs apart as he licked up and down. Blaine could tell Kurt was getting close and pulled away.   
  
“No, no, please don't stop!” Kurt whimpered, sounding distressed.   
  
Blaine shushed him and ran a hand gently over the top of Kurt’s left thigh. “It’s okay baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”   
  
“Blaine, please, I need to come,” Kurt whispered.   
  
The words sent an instant thrill through Blaine’s body. “God Kurt...you have no idea how gorgeous you are, how hot, how fucking perfect you are.”   
  
Kurt smiled a little, but said nothing more as Blaine slid two fingers inside of his pussy, followed soon after by a third. Soon, he was bucking his hips up and begging to come again. “Blaine, please, just put it in me....”   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you, though,” Blaine said seriously, never stopping the push and pull of his fingers inside of Kurt.   
  
“You won’t,” Kurt said desperately. “I want you, I’m ready, I promise, just...please.”   
  
Blaine couldn’t turn Kurt down when he looked like that--eyes shining with desire, face flushed and his lips plump and red from where he’d bitten down on them in an attempt to keep himself in control.   
  
“Alright, alright,” Blaine whispered, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. “You taste so good, baby.”   
  
Kurt just whimpered. “You got condoms, yeah?”   
  
Blaine nodded, scrambling off the bed and pulling a few condoms (what if he broke one trying to get it on?) and the lube out of the bedside table. He knelt between Kurt’s spread legs on the bed and clumsily rolled the condom over himself, uncapping the lube.   
  
“Are you sure we need that?” Kurt asked, watching him hungrily.   
  
“I don’t actually know,” Blaine admitted. “But it couldn’t hurt?” In all of the truly embarrassing internet reading he’d done in preparation for this, the number one thing he’d read was that it would be really important for Kurt to be really wet in order for Blaine not to hurt him.   
  
“Okay,” Kurt agreed, wriggling restlessly as Blaine grabbed his cock by the base and slid it up and down Kurt’s sopping wet pussy, the lube making everything even slicker.  
  
“Are you sure you want this?” Blaine asked, needing to be sure. He was pretty sure it would break his heart if Kurt wanted out in the middle, although he would of course stop if that’s what Kurt wanted.   
  
“Yes, I’ve never been more sure about anything....”   
  
Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt gently on the lips before he started to push forward into Kurt’s body. Kurt let out a yelp as his vagina yielded to Blaine’s pushing and Blaine froze. “Kurt are you--”   
  
“Yes. You’re just oh, so big....” Kurt’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Blaine half wondered if they should stop.   
  
“Should we stop?”   
  
“No,” Kurt breathed. “Keep going. I promise I’ll tell you if its too much.”    
  
Blaine nodded and pushed in further. For his part, Blaine thought this was the most amazing thing he had ever felt--Kurt felt so amazing around him--so hot and tight and wet, god so wet...he just hoped he wasn’t hurting Kurt too much as he gently pulled out and pushed back in, pushing deeper each time. “Please tell me it’s better,” Blaine gasped against Kurt’s lips.  
  
“Mmm,” Kurt murmured. “I...it’s starting to feel really really good, I just, i feel so...stretched.” Kurt’s pussy clamped down just at that moment and Blaine groaned.   
  
“M’glad,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s neck, where he’d bent his head to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin. “You feel so fucking good, Kurt.”   
  
Kurt only breathed sharply in response, his chest heaving as Blaine moved in and out of him.   
  
“Are you okay?” Blaine whispered, unsure of how to interpret Kurt’s behavior.   
  
Kurt bit his lip and turned his face into the pillow. “Ah, yeah, yes, I’m so very very very okay,” he said.   
  
Clearly, those sharp breaths were good sounds. Blaine felt himself go weak with relief--part of him had still been scared he was hurting Kurt, something he never ever wanted to do. A movement beneath him interrupted the painstakingly gentle rhythm Blaine had been using and when Blaine realized it was Kurt trying to meet his thrusts, he lost it.   
  
“Kurt, Kurt, fuck,” he panted, hands fisting tight in Kurt’s hair as he kissed his boyfriend while starting to move in and out of his pussy faster and faster. The sounds Kurt was making were outrageously hot--Blaine felt they should be outlawed.   
  
Kurt’s hands were sliding aimlessly over Blaine’s back, grasping tight then letting go as he bucked his hips up into Blaine’s thrusts and begged for more. One of his hands slid between them, rubbing his clit roughly--Blaine couldn’t see it like this, but Kurt was normally shy about touching himself in front of Blaine, so the fact that he was so careless about it now made Blaine’s blood boil. Kurt’s  back arched, and his head hit the bed hard as his eyes clenched shut. His  mouth fell open, ragged breaths spilling out as he tried to talk.   
  
Blaine knew Kurt pretty well, so he was 98% sure he knew what that meant. “Kurt, baby, are you gonna---”   
  
“Yes!” Kurt interrupted, his pussy clamping down on Blaine’s cock as he screamed out his pleasure. Kurt’s pussy spasmed around Blaine’s cock and Blaine exploded inside of the condom, driving his cock in and out until he was spent. He realized quite suddenly that he was pressed down on top of Kurt, that he must be crushing him and pulled out, rolling away.   
  
“Wow,” Kurt said after some time. It could have been a minute, could have been an hour--Blaine had lost his sense of time for a moment there. But he laughed in response. “Yeah. Wow.” Blaine shifted , resting his head on his arm and trailing a finger down Kurt’s chest.   
  
“So was that--” Blaine stopped talking when Kurt shot him a glare.   
  
“Of course it was hot and amazing and perfect. You are so silly sometimes,” Kurt teased.   
  
“But you still love me,” Blaine said, pouting in a way that he hoped was adorable.   
  
“I do.” Kurt’s face softened, his voice growing entirely serious as he said, “And I always will.”   
  
“Me too,” he promised. Blaine’s heart stirred in his chest and he pulled Kurt closer, forgetting about the fact that they were getting sticky and gross, that his parents would be home soon, that them being together forever was going to be difficult given the fact that Blaine would be leaving soon to go to college. Although it was all important, none of it seemed to matter now--he had everything he wanted right here in his arms.  
  
  
  


**_ The End _ **


End file.
